Compositions for removing superfluous body hair are well known and are of various types. One type of composition requires initial heating before being applied to the skin in a generally molten state. It is then allowed to solidify before being removed from the skin together with unwanted hair.
Another type of depilatory composition is in the form of a cream, which can be applied to the skin at room temperature. The cream includes a substance that degrades hair keratin. Such substances tend to irritate the skin which is a problem for users with sensitive skin. Compositions with reduced irritancy have been sought.